


Fade to Black

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: Giovanni highly values Red's contributions to both Team Rocket and his personal life.
Relationships: Red/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelit/gifts).



Giovanni stared out over the rippling waters of Cerulean Cape, waiting for Red to complete his mission. It had taken two years of searching, but Team Rocket had finally tracked Mewtwo to the depths of Cerulean Cave. After that, it had been a trivial matter for Red to complete his Gym Challenge and defeat the Elite Four  to gain access to the cave ,  and Giovanni remembered the pride he had felt handing over the Earth Badge to his most loyal member. 

“Mewtwo has been captured, Boss,” came from behind him, and Giovanni turned to find Red standing at attention, Pikachu on his shoulder and Umberon at his feet. 

“Excellent work, Red,” he praised, accepting the purple and white ball Red held out to him and holding it for a moment in his hands.  _ Mewtwo. _ Team Rocket’s crowning achievement, once again under his control. And this time, there w ould be  no escape. 

“How was the battle?” Giovanni asked, sliding the Master Ball with its prize into an inner pocket of his jacket. 

“Difficult,” Red admitted softly, raising a hand to pat first Pikachu and then Umbreon. “Everyone fought very well, though.” Pikachu and Umberon looked battered and tired, but eagerly nuzzled Red’s palm in response to the praise. 

“ I see. Good job to all, then.” Giovanni said, giving the two Pokemon a faint smile. 

“Pika!”

“Bree!”

The two Pokemon looked thrilled at his words, and Giovanni chuckled and stepped closer to Red. “You did well,” he murmured, knowing that Red would treasure his words. “Once again, you’ve exceeded my expectations.” Leaning in, he stole a kiss that made the teen blush and dip his head. 

“Pi, Pika!” Pikachu babbled, prodding Red’s cheek as he teased his trainer. 

“Thank you, sir,” Red said quietly, cheeks still flushed and he fidgeted with the hem of his black vest. 

“No need for such formality when we’re alone, remember?” Giovanni replied, gently shooing Pikachu off of Red’s shoulder before cupping his cheek and lifting his face so their eyes met. 

“ Right,” Red murmured, eyes widening slightly as Giovanni leaned in and kissed him again. They closed a moment later, and Giovanni closed his as well, savouring the taste of Red on his tongue and the lingering smell of stone and dirt from his earlier battle.

Breaking the kiss, he pressed their foreheads together and murmured, “Did you know that Cerulean Cape is a popular date spot?”

He felt Red flush as he replied, “No, I didn’t.” A pause, then, “...will we be interrupted?”

Giovanni laughed softly and ran his fingers through Red’s hair, knowing how much Red valued t hese intimate moments . “No, we won’t. It seems  Nugget Bridge is temporarily closed for urgent repairs...”

Red laughed as well and initiated a kiss, tugging Giovanni closer. As they kissed, Giovanni could hear Umbreon and Pikachu playing in the distance, and he momentarily wished he had Persian with him so that the cat could join the fun. But the feline preferred to stay within Red and Giovanni’s home, only joining Giovanni when the man travelled outside of Kanto. 

A distant Pokemon cry made Red pull away and look up, squinting as he stared up at the bright blue sky. “Pidgeot,” he said a moment later. “Probably hunting for dinner.”

“Magikarp are pretty common here,” Giovanni said, squinting as he looked up at well, quickly spotting the circling bird high overheard. 

“Magikarp are common everywhere,” Red grumbled, and Giovanni snorted.

“Are you still upset about buying that Magikarp? Even after it turned out to be useful as a Gyarados?”

Red frowned slightly and turned to watch Pikachu run circles around Umbreon,  who crouched, then pounced on the yellow mouse . “ A little,” he muttered at last, and Giovanni cocked his head to the side. Despite being arguably the most powerful Team Rocket member, Red still clung to his morals, refusing to steal or scam others.

Grabbing his hand, Giovanni led him to the edge of the cliff for which the cape was named, sprawling down on the grass in a manner that was definitely not befitting of the head of a criminal organization. It got a laugh out of Red though, and that was what counted in Giovanni’s mind.

Taking out the Master Ball, the man ran his thumb over the large M on the front. “With Mewtwo in our power once again, we can proceed with our stalled plans,” he stated. “With Mewtwo, we can crush the other Gym Leaders and the Elite Four and take our rightful place as the rulers of Kanto.”

Red sat down next to him, eyes fixed on the Master Ball. “Whoever you need me to fight, I will,” he promised softly, and Giovanni turned his head to give him a fond smile. 

“I know. You’ll always be by my side.” Red blinked, then smiled and nodded. 

“Always,” the teen echoed  firmly, patting Pikachu on the head as the mouse came over to investigate the pair. Umbreon wandered over to Giovanni, sniffing curiously at the purple ball in his hand.

“The key to our future success,” he told the dark Pokemon, yellow-ringed ears flicking forward at his words. “If Mewtwo is resentful that you helped capture it, put it in its place once again. You clearly have the power to do so.”

Umbreon nodded and settled down next to the man as Giovanni tucked the Master Ball away, returning his gaze to Red. Two years ago, he could never have imagined that the young teen who had meddled with his team would become its more talented trainer. Two years ago, he saw a lonely and bitter boy struggling to find his place in the world and had offered him a place within Team Rocket’s ranks. 

“Have you ever been to Johto?” Giovanni asked, eyes following Red’s hand as he stroked Pikachu’s back.

“No, never.”

“Then come with me when I visit next. You would probably enjoy Goldenrod City – it’s quite similar to Celadon.”

“Do you run the Game Corner there too?” Red teased with a smile.

“No,” Giovanni said regretfully. “Not yet, anyway.”  Oh yes, controlling Goldenrod’s Game Corner was on his list of future goals. 

“Can I help capture some of the prize Pokemon?” Red asked hopefully, and Giovanni chuckled. 

“Of course. That reminds me, our Safari Zone Pokemon prizes are getting low. Could you handle that next week?”

“Definitely!” 

Giovanni nodded and settled back against the warm grass as Pikachu curled up on Red’s lap. Umbreon was already asleep next to him, and while the man didn’t intend to nap the day away, he was more than willing to spend a little time relaxing with Red, away from the demands of their jobs. 


End file.
